Cho's Story
by mano95
Summary: She never forgot the night that Cedric died. What happens when Cho Chang finds Edward Cullen? Based on the fact that Robert Pattinson played both Edward and Cedric. For fans of both series like me or just want to see one of them made fun of.
1. Chapter 1

Italy was beautiful. I didn't know why, but I was drawn toward the town called Volterra. There, I met Alec. Alec wasn't a wizard—or even a human. He was a vampire. We became friends and he changed me—at my request. He had told me everything about being a vampire. It seemed like fun, and I thought that I might have been able to use it to get revenge on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for killing Cedric. Him and his little rat (no pun intended), Pettigrew. I lived with Alec and the Volturi for a long time. A few years ago, I heard that some suicidal vampire had come to Volterra to ask to die. His name was Edward Cullen.

That day, I hid in the shadows as he made his request, staring in shock at a face I had thought I would never see again. _It's him,_ I thought. _Cedric._ I was relieved when they refused to kill him. He turned around in anger and left the room. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Later, when Alec asked me why I was so interested in him, I explained to Alec who this "Edward" really was. He told me I wasn't allowed to reveal to Cedric that I was here. I obeyed.

The next day, I watched as some klutz with long brown hair saved him. She knew too much, but Aro let her go. I was angry. They should've killed her.

In the months after that, I thought about the moment when I would be allowed to visit Cedric. I went with the Volturi when they went to investigate an Immortal Child who wasn't what they thought at all. I was furious when I discovered that the child was Cedric's, and my heart broke for the third time.

When I asked Aro if I could stay in Forks to talk to Cedric, he said yes. I followed the Cullens back to their house, staying out of sight.

I watched them for a few days, waiting for the right opportunity. It finally arrived. I knocked on the door, and the blond leader of the coven answered. He introduced himself as Carlisle, and I remembered Aro talking about him. I smiled, and he told me the names of the rest of his family, gesturing at each of them in turn. I wanted to stare at Cedric, but I resisted, paying attention instead to Carlisle's words. "This is my wife, Esme, and our adopted 'children', Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, with his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee." I smiled at all of them, hating Bella instantly. "My name is Cho," I said, shaking Carlisle's hand. "I was in the area, and was wondering if I could stay with you and your family for a few days," I explained, trailing off uncertainly at the end. "Of course," Carlisle said warmly. "Thank you," I told him, smiling sweetly.

"Cho?" Cedric asked quietly, walking over to where Carlisle and I were standing. "Yes?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. "Cho Chang?" he tried again, and I nodded. His family was staring at us, Carlisle backing up a little. "Do you know her?" Carlisle asked. Cedric nodded, staring helplessly at me. "You remember me?" I asked him. He nodded again. "It was a long time ago…" he said. "Yes it was. Do you know how it _killed_ me when Harry told me that you had died?" I asked him accusingly. He winced. "Edward, what is she talking about?" Bella asked, looking confused. "Yes, _Edward_, what am I talking about?" I asked him, walking closer to him. He sighed, taking her hand. "My past has caught up with me," he told her, looking at me solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, my house got a flood. **** I was able to sneak on my grandmother's laptop to update. Thanks to Maddy and Elisabeth Hill for reviewing. :D Elisabeth, I understand what you mean. When I tell people about that, they get confused, haha. I am glad to see that people are actually enjoying my story!**

** Disclaimer: I know these are boring, but I just want to clarify that I own nothing but the basic plotline of this story. The characters either belong to Stephenie Meyer or the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**

"What past?" Bella asked, looking at Cedric's face. "The past I lied to you about. My parents never died of the Spanish Influenza. I am not over ninety years old, either. I was human only a few years ago." Her eyes narrowed. "When are you going to get the part about her?" Bella asked, pointing at me accusingly. I smiled sweetly. I could tell she was irritated. Cedric hesitated and then said, "My human name was Cedric Diggory, and I used to live in London. I was a wizard then, and in my seventh year, when I was seventeen, I was chosen to compete in a competition called the Triwizard Tournament. Cho was my girlfriend." She turned to look at me. I grinned, placing my hand on Cedric's arm. "I love you now, Bella," he reassured her, brushing my hand off. I carefully kept my grin in place, not letting him see that this hurt me. "I can read your mind," he informed me, not looking away from her. My grin shifted to a glare. _Thanks for telling me,_ I thought sarcastically. He didn't answer.

Cedric sighed, and went on with the story. "Four nights before the third task, Alice and Carlisle came to me. Alice told me that she had seen that I would die in the third task, and they offered me a choice. I chose to become a vampire, because I was afraid of death. I had one of my friends tell my teachers that I was preparing for the next task, and I travelled to a place called the Shrieking Shack with Alice and Carlisle so that I could safely change. When I woke up, Carlisle took me into the Forbidden Forest to hunt, and gave me contacts like the ones you wore so that I could participate in the maze. Everything Alice had told me would happen did. I just had to pretend to be dead, and we even created a mist figure of me with my voice asking my friend Harry Potter to bring my body back to Hogwarts, the wizarding school I attended with Cho. I almost lost control of myself when my dad cried, but I kept it together. After everything was taken care of, I moved in with Carlisle, torturing myself by playing my dad's voice in those last few moments in my head over and over again. I hated myself for hurting him. We moved around a lot, for obvious reasons, and then we moved here. You know what happened after that," he shrugged. She nodded.

"Do you know how much it killed me when you died? And you never even gave me a second thought, did you Cedric?" I snarled. I was livid. He just started over with a wife and child, not even caring about me. "You never even told me you were still alive. And what about Harry? He feels bad, even now, about your death. He blames himself and has horrible nightmares about that night. But you don't care about that, do you? You only care about your new family, your wife and child." I was yelling at this point. I turned away, barely glancing at the stunned faces of his family.

"Cho, I—" Cedric started. "I have to go," I said, walking to the door. Cedric grabbed my arm as I reached the door. "Stay," he told me, his eyes pleading. "Why?" I asked, my voice better under control now. I turned around, facing Cedric. Bella and his daughter Renesmee had gone to sit down on the couch. "Because I want to talk to you. Please?" he said. I sighed. "Fine." "You can stay with us," Carlisle offered. I nodded. "Thank you," I told him. "What do you want me to call you?" I asked Cedric. "Cedric? Edward? Cedward?" He laughed, but I wasn't smiling. "Cedric is fine." I nodded.

**Thank you for reading, and please review! I will answer any questions (unless it ruins the plot).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I know these are boring, but I just want to clarify that I own nothing but the basic plotline of this story. The characters either belong to Stephenie Meyer or the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**

"What do you want to talk about with me exactly?" I asked him.

"What happened after I left?"

"Harry started a Defense against the Dark Arts club called Dumbledore's Army. I was in it. Harry and I started dating around Christmas time," I told him smugly, replaying the kiss in my head for him. Cedric shook his head.

"I'm over it now. That won't work," He told me.

"Don't lie Edward," Jasper said without looking up. "She made you jealous."

Bella turned to look at Cedric. "IS that true?" She demanded. I grinned.

"Yes, love. It is true. I just didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. Thanks Jazz,"

"Sorry," Jasper said, looking away from Alice to Cedric.

"How did he know?" I asked, still smiling.

"I can "read" the emotions in a room." Jasper explained.

"That makes sense."

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Cedric asked.

I thought for a moment. "Dumbledore held a funeral for you," I informed him, showing him the saddest parts, and all the eulogies. "The next year everyone denied that your "Death" was Voldemort's doing and claimed it was a tragic accident, although apparently both theories are wrong. Harry's been having a hard time. He has a scar because he told what he thought was the truth about your death. HE never backed down, even once. He told me if he could do anything to get you back, he would. Everything he said, all of the tears I cried, everything that happened that wear was for nothing, wasn't it Cedric? Because you don't care, you never cared about any of us. I became a vampire to avenge your death, and now it doesn't matter."

I was cut off as Carlisle, his face paler then normal, asked quietly, "You became a vampire to get revenge?" I nodded, turning back to Cedric to yell some more.

"Your entire house, even now, views you as a hero. Imagine what they would say if they knew the truth.

A phone rang then and I left the house. "I will be back later," I said and strode off into the forst.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I know these are boring, but I just want to clarify that I own nothing but the basic plotline of this story. The characters either belong to Stephenie Meyer or the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

After hunting, I was still angry, so I stayed in the forest for a little while. I didn't want to end up ripping Cedric's head off while I was sitting there. I noticed a horrible scent. I had smelled it at the Cullen house, but hadn't paid it much attention to it. About a minute later, a group of boys walked up to me. "You stink," I informed them.

"We know," Said what looked like to be the leader.

"Who are you?" Another asked.

"My name is Cho. And your names?" I asked.

"I'm Sam," The leader told me. "This is Jacob," He indicated the second boy that spoke. "Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry," The other guys nodded as their names were mentioned.

"Why do you smell?" I asked Sam.

He laughed. "We are shape shifters. We turn into wolves and are strong enough to kill vampires. Why are you on our land?"

"I was getting away from Cedric."

"Cedric?" Jacob asked.

"You people would know him as Edward Cullen." 

"Why did you call him Cedric?" Seth asked.

"That was his name when we were human. Ever hear of Harry Potter?"

"Wasn't he that guy in England or something that killed some evil guy and saved the world?" Jared asked.

"Yes. We went to school with him. Cedric –Edward- and I were dating at the time. I thought he died."

"Not exactly," Jacob "Why are you avoiding him?"

"Stop interrogating me," I snapped. "I was going back when I smelled you."

"We were going there too," Seth said, indication himself and Jacob.

"Good. Let's go,"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it took so long. We moved 1600 miles with pretty much nothing, and just now got internet back. I will be updating more soon. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! Kaoru424, I am honored that I am the first one you have found to write a story like this, but very surprised. It's a relief to know that my story and ideas are appreciated :D This chapter is short, but thats because it is just setting up more of the story...**

******Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate disclaimers, but they are necessary. I own nothing in this chapter but the basic storyline. Everything else belongs to (guess who?) J.K. Rowling or Stephenie Meyer.**

When we got to the Cullen house I saw a strange vampire there.

"Tanya," Jacob greeted her.

"Jacob, Seth," she said, nodding.

"Who is that?" she asked, gesturing at me.

"Cho Chang," I introduced myself, shaking her hand.

She smiled and opening the door, letting us in before her.

"Nessie!" Jacob said, running over to the foul child. "I missed you!"

Bella laughed and Jacob took Renesmee into a different room. Bella turned to glare at me while Tanya looked at me curiously and Seth went over to converse with Cedric.

"Why does Bella hate you and how do you know the Cullens?" Tanya asked me.

I laughed and explained the whole story to her. "Originally I was just trying to get revenge for Cedric's death, but now…" I smiled innocently, carefully not thinking that I wanted to rip Cedric and Bella apart and take Cedric for myself.

Tanya nodded, looking at me. "I was in love with him too," Tanya informed me.

"That's…interesting. Let's go for a walk," I suggested, indicating the door. "We can come back later."

Tanya and I walked out the door and went out of earshot of the Cullens.

"Would you like to help me break Bella and Cedward up?" I asked her.

"What's in it for me?" she asked me.

"The satisfaction that Bella doesn't get to steal my man," I informed her.

Tanya nodded carefully. "Do you have any powers?" she asked.

"Yes. Powers of destruction." I grinned fiendishly. "I can control natural disasters such as earthquakes, hurricanes, and tornadoes, and I can control fire." Tanya whistled, impressed. "I don't have any powers," she admitted. "That's fine. I know someone else who can help us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's or Stephenie Meyer's although Mae and Nokomis belong to me and a friend. She helped me come up with the ideas for them and for how they can help the rest of the plot. DJ, you rock! 3**

**Bella's POV**

"What do you see, Alice?" Jasper asked, looking at her.

"Cho is plotting with Tanya to break Bella and Edward up," Alice sighed. "And Mae is coming to visit," she said, brightening.

"Who's Mae?" I asked.

"A friend of Jasper's and mine," Alice explained, getting up to open the door. In the doorway stood a vampire with curly black hair.

"Hello, Mae," Alice said, hugging her.

"Hi," Mae said, returning the hug and walking in.

"Jasper," Mae said, smiling.

"It's nice to see you again," Jazz said, grinning back. "Mae, this is Bella, Edward's wife. Bella, this is Mae."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

"You too," Mae said. "I saw that you might need my help," she said, turning to Alice.

"Probably," Alice said.

"What is your power?" I asked Mae curiously.

"I can use almost any other vampire's power," Mae said, smiling. "I 'borrowed' Alice's power and saw that she would need help saving yours and Edward's marriage."

**Cho's POV**

"Who can help us?" Tanya asked.

"A friend of mine," I said vaguely, pulling out my cell phone.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

"Nokomis, remember my 'dead' boyfriend, Cedric?" I asked her.

"Of course. What about him?"

"I am planning on breaking up him and his wife."

"How can I help?" I could hear the smile in Nokomis' voice.

"I'm going to need you to come to Forks, Washington. You haven't told Harry about Cedric have you?"

"No. You asked me not to."

"Good. We may need him. His kids should be at Hogwarts, so convince him and Ginny to take a vacation here for a little while."

"Consider it done."

"Excellent. See you tomorrow," I told her and hung up.

"Is Nokomis a vampire?" Tanya asked.

"No, she's one of my best friends from Hogwarts."

"And how is she going to help us?"

"I can't tell you the whole plan now. I don't even know most of it. But when Nokomis gets here, she can help shield us from Alice's visions."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the basic storyline, and I share the characters of Nokomis and Mae with a friend of mine.**

**Here's my next chapter. Things are starting to heat up; I hope you like it **

**Cho's POV**

The next morning, Tanya and I were sitting in the Cullens' living room when we heard someone coming to the door. We got up to answer it. Standing there was a girl with smoky blue eyes and blond hair.

"Tanya, this is my friend Nokomis, a Hufflepuff from Hogwarts. Nokomis, this is Tanya. She's going to help us with our plans."

"Nice to meet you," Tanya said, shaking Nokomis' hand.

"Likewise," Nokomis said. She pulled out her wand and waved it. "We are now protected from Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading," she informed us, putting her wand away.

"Excellent," I said, smiling at her.

"Harry and Ginny wanted to see you," Nokomis said, walking back out the door.

"Okay," I said, beckoning to Tanya to come with us.

When we got to the hotel, Harry was shocked to see how much I had changed.

"What happened to you, Cho?" he asked as Ginny glared at me.

"I am a vampire now. Don't worry, Ginny, I don't want to steal Harry. I have someone else in mind," I added, turning to Harry's wife. "I got over Harry a long time ago."

Ginny didn't look convinced. Oh well, she would find out soon enough.

"So, you two wanted to see me?" I asked.

"We just wanted to make sure it was really you who was inviting us all the way to America, all expenses paid," Harry explained.

"Who else would it be?" I scoffed. Harry shrugged.

**Bella's POV**

"I lost them," Alice groaned as we hunted in the forest.

"What do you mean, you lost them?" I demanded.

"I mean, I can't see them. They might as well have turned into wolves, as far as my visions are concerned."

"That means we won't know what they are planning in advance! How are we going to win now?" I yelled.

"Edward should get a choice," Mae pointed out.

"What if he chooses Cho?" I asked quietly.

"Well, then, that's his loss," Alice said.

"Who's loss?" Edward asked, walking over to our little group.

"Edward, I thought you were going hunting with Emmett and Jasper," Alice said. "I missed Bella, and decided to come with you. What were you guys talking about?"

I sighed. "I will tell you, but you have to promise to stay out of it," I told him.

"I promise," he said.

"Cho is plotting with Mae's half sister and Tanya to break us up. She wants you for herself."

"Cho isn't that petty," Edward said.

"Obviously she is, because she is plotting as we speak, but Alice can no longer see what they are planning. If you had to choose between the two of us, who would you choose?" I asked, looking down.

Edward hesitated. "I don't know," he said quietly.

"Edward," Alice moaned, punching him in the arm. "That's not what you tell your wife!"

"I swore to myself after you two saved me in Italy that I would never lie to her again. I'm trying to keep that promise. I honestly don't know who I would pick if I had to choose right now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm already sick of these, but they are important. I own nothing but the basic storyline and the characters of Nokomis and Mae (which I share with my friend, DJ). The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling or Stephenie Meyer.**

**For those readers who enjoy just HP fanfics and are all for DracoXHarry fics, I am working on another one, the first two chapters are up now. I would love it if some of you would read and review that one. Either way, thank you for reading this one **

**Cho's POV**

"Harry, I think there is someone you need to meet," I said, looking at him.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Someone important. You will understand when we visit."

"What's the purpose of that?" Nokomis asked me quietly.

"I'm hoping that it will make him feel so guilty that he will stay out of the fight, so that it's just us against them," I whispered to Nokomis and Tanya.

"That makes sense," Tanya said, nodding.

"Is this someone a girl?" Ginny asked loudly.

"No, this someone is a male," I told her.

"Good," she said. I rolled my eyes.

**Bella's POV**

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Alice demanded. "You married Bella! Promised to love her forever! What about that promise?"

"Alice, just leave it alone," I said quietly. "If he doesn't know, he doesn't know. That's all there is to it."

"Bella, I…" Edward said.

"Don't," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Let's go back to the house," Mae said, walking back the way we had come. We trailed her, me following miserably at the end of the line.

**Cho's POV**

"Perfect," I murmured as we walked within sight of the house and saw the others walking in. "I've arranged for Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Renesmee," I said this last name bitterly, "to be kept 'busy' this weekend."

"Busy" meant Aro was holding them captive for me. I didn't want anyone ruining this.

"I will go first, with Nokomis, then Harry, and Ginny, and Tanya in back." I started walking, everyone falling into the order I specified.

"Hello," I said pleasantly, walking through the door.

Bella shot me a death glare, Cedward didn't look at me, and Alice was trying to comfort Bella with some girl I'd never seen before.

"Testy, are we?" I asked, looking pointedly at Bella. She growled.

"Mae?" Nokomis asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping them," the girl named Mae said, pointing at Bella and Alice.

Harry walked in behind Nokomis. "Look over there," I said, pointing toward Cedward, who didn't look up.

"Cedric?" Harry asked incredulously, walking over to the stupid liar.

"Hello, Harry," Cedward said.

"No, Harry. His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen now, not Cedric Diggory. He has a wife named Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen, and a brat named Renesmee Carlie Swan Masen Cullen. He doesn't care about all the pain he caused the people back home. I call him Cedward."

"How could you?" Harry asked him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story, I do not own anything but the characters of Nokomis and Mae (which I share with my friend DJ) and the plot.**

**Well, my faithful readers, this story finally comes to an end. I may write a sequel in the future, but it would probably be a while. I've really come to love this story, and I am sad to see it end, but it had to. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! It made me happy to get the feedback, and I hope that more people will continue to read and review.**

**Cho's POV**

Harry kept pressing Ceddie with questions until I felt he looked sufficiently guilty.

"Why don't you, Cedward, and Ginny go back to your hotel room where you can finish talking? I'm sure you both have really long stories to tell. Don't let him leave until you're both done telling stories and talking about your problems," I told Harry who nodded, took the other two, and left.

"Now, let's finish this," I said, turning to Bella.

Nokomis pulled out her wand, and Tanya bared her teeth.

The three vampires across from me tried to look threatening, but I could see through it.

Bella was scared we would actually win.

Alice was nervous because she couldn't see what we were planning.

Mae was determined to beat us.

Bella pounced on me, and I signaled for Nokomis and Tanya to start fighting. Tanya was to actually fight, and Nokomis had to use her magic to protect us as much as possible, only fighting when she had to defend herself. I had one of Bella's arms off when Alice and Mae had pinned Tanya down. I screamed and summoned a fire, forcing them to back away from her. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold it very long as my attention was diverted by Bella trying to rip my head off one handed, and I was forced to let the fire go out. Nokomis quickly put a temporary protective shield around Tanya, and she was back in the fight.

The battle continued in this way, with me having to summon destructive forces at every possible interval before Bella diverted my attention again. At one point, I was really close to burning one of Bella's hands, but she grabbed it and reattached it. Tanya was great, holding both Alice and Mae off while I focused on Bella. Nokomis did well too, and her half sister, Mae, was a great fighter. I wished she had been on our side.

I finally had Bella pinned down, and Nokomis had managed to incapacitate Alice, who was completely unconscious. Mae was still putting up a good fight, and Tanya was having a hard time defeating her. I had told the other girls that our goal wasn't to kill, just to make them accept defeat. They had agreed almost reluctantly. Nokomis was helping Tanya take down Mae; they knew Bella was mine.

"You can either give up now," I told Bella, holding her down. "Or I can rip you apart and burn some of you. Your choice."

"Neither," she spat.

"Fine. I choose burn some of you. This should be fun," I said, pulling off her right hand and throwing it into the fire that Nokomis had just conjured up.

Bella screamed at me. "Okay, enough!" she said. "I give in. You win. Just let me go," she pleaded.

"With pleasure. Next time, I won't be so nice, though," I warned her, getting up. "Let Mae go," I ordered Tanya, who obeyed instantly. "Now, Bella, leave Cedric to me. If you try to steal him from me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

She flinched and backed away. "Fine. Let me say good bye to him first," she said.

"Whatever. It's been a couple of hours, so they should be back soon."

Sure enough, Harry, Ginny, and Cedric came walking in a few minutes later.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Perfectly," I said smugly.

Ginny smiled in relief.

"Edward—I mean, Cedric, Cho won, so it's over. I have to leave now. Not that you will really mind," she said in disgust, as Cedric was staring at me with the look he used to give me.

I blew him a kiss and waved pleasantly at Bella.

"Um, hello? I'm saying good bye here, forever! I'm taking Renesmee," she added, waving a hand in front of Cedric's face.

He shrugged. "In a few years, she's going to get married to Jacob, and then they can do whatever they want. I will see her then. Besides, it's inevitable that I will see her before then. Jacob is in the same pack as Seth, and Seth is my best friend, so it stands to reason I will see her."

Bella sighed angrily and left.

I ran over to give Cedric a hug.

"I'm glad it's back to normal," I said, looking into his eyes.

"Me too," he told me, kissing me.


End file.
